The present invention relates to a thread storage.
Thread storages with rings of bristles are known in the prior art. In these known thread storages, the bristle rings serve, inter alia, to remove the thread with uniform tension from the storage drum. For this purpose, the thread is pulled between the radially inwardly facing outer surface of a head-side end region of the storage drum and the bristles of the bristle ring lying thereon. The bristles are aligned in the direction of thread travel produced by pulling off the thread. The thread is therefore always withdrawn with the course of the bristles. In known thread storages, frequently the direction of rotation by which the turns of thread lie on the storage drum must be changed depending on the nature or use of the thread. Corresponding to this change in direction of rotation, the direction of rotation of the travel of the thread during the removal of the thread also changes and, accordingly, a ring of bristles in connection with which the bristles are aligned in the opposite direction must be used.